The Unknown Sister
by leahpotter
Summary: Harry talks with McGonagall the first night at Hogwarts in his third year. He learns more than he ever could have bargained for. I suck at summaries please read! Its my first fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

Harry entered the common room it was empty except for McGonagall and the small, shy girl sitting next to her. The girl had emerald eyes much like his own and black wavyish hair. "You sent for me Professor." "Yes Potter, I did. Come sit, I need to expain something to you, something that was hidden for 13 years." Harry sat down across from the girl. "Potter, McGonagall said in a soft tone that betrayed little emotion, "you are not an only child." **_What _**thought Harry, "T-that's n-not possible P-professor" "Yes Potter, it is. On the night your parents were killed your sister crawled into the hall closet. You-Know –Who didn't know she was there and didn't bother looking for her. She eventually got bored in the closet and came out when she did the house was in ruins. She watched Hagrid pick you up on your god fathers flying motorcycle. It was only when I searched the house did I find her. I realized this must be the new baby Lily and James were expecting. While McGonagall paused waiting for Harry to soak this information in, Harry thought _I have a SISTER._ "As I was saying your sister has been raised by me, your great-aunt on your fathers side." " So let me get this straight, I have a sister and you are my great aunt on my fathers side." "Correct Potter." "Why wasn't I told?" "No one knew except for me and Professor Dumbledore. Your sister's name is Leah." " So why is that girl sitting next to you **Aunt Minerva**." She smiled one of her rare smiles and said " This is your sister** nephew**. This is Leah Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank bookwormatyourservice for being my only reviewer! I will take your advice.

As McGonagall left the room, Harry stared at the girl until she gave a shy smile. He walked over and swept her up hug. She hugged him back hard. He put her down and she looked up at him and asked

" Harry, will you ever leave me?" Leah said in a small voice, smaller than she liked.

" Not if I have anything to say about it."

" Promise me."

"Fine, I promise."

" Now I need you to meet my friends."

"ok, Harry but I……. I'm scared."

" I'll protect you, always."

Leah sat down on a big comfy chair near the fire. She didn't have to wait long for soon Harry appeared with Ron and Hermione.

"So Harry whats the big secret all about? What could be so important that you had to wake us up at 11:00 at night?" Hermione asked and Ron nodded.

"Well I………..

Oooooo cliffhanger ! Please R and R! No flames please!


	3. Chapter 3

**I need reviewers! I only had 1 reviewer for my 2 chapters!**

"Well I need to tell you that I have……….. a sister!"

"Y-you w-what" stuttered Hermione. " B-but that's not possible Harry!"

"The impossible is always possible Hermione." Harry said dryly.

" So where is she?" asked Hermione looking around.

"Leah, get out from behind me."

Slowly a small girl stepped out from behind Harry and shyly said,

"Hi, Hermione". Hermione smiled at Leah and Leah smiled back. Hermione turned around and looked around at Ron. "Ron what are you doing?" asked Hermione sharply. Ron was just staring at Leah with his mouth opening and closing looking extremely like a fish. " Uh, ah, erm, ugh." Ron kept trying to say something and Hermione and Harry kept ignoring him. Leah gave him a sympathetic look before saying " Well G'night. I not spending the night in the Gryffindor tower." "Good night." Said Harry and Hermione. Ron was still stuttering.

Sorry about the short chappie but no more chappies will be posted if there are no reviewers! Even if they are not nice!


	4. Chapter 4

I am dedicating this chapter to my **16 ** reviewers. If you are one of them then you are awesome! If not then review! All…..well mostly all of your questions will be answered. The main question was how old is Leah? All will be revealed in this chapter.

Harry sat up in bed with a start._ Where is Leah!_ He raced out of bed got dressed at the speed of a person on a mission. As he raced around the boys dorm

Seamus asked "What's the hurry Harry?"

Harry raced out the door yelling " See you at breakfast". Harry ran into the Great Hall and sat down. He couldn't see Leah anywhere! Everyone slowly shuffled into the Great Hall for breakfast. Dumbledore stood up and held his hand up for silence. Everyone did so.

"We have one student who arrived late yesterday ." Dumbledore began. There were some twits who were still talking. He waited. Soon silence once again reigned over the Great Hall. "This student will be sorted now."

Dumbledore sat down and Professor McGonagall stood up "Potter, Leah" She called her voice echoing through the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was alive with the slight buzz of whisperers "There couldn't be another Potter could there?" everyone seemed to be saying. Leah walked into the room. Her black hair swished behind her. Her emerald eyes seemed to pierce the heart of any who dared challenge her. She sat gracefully onto the stool and the sorting hat was put upon her head. _Hmmm……… You are the other Potter. ** Umm yes……** Well I know exactly where to put you!_"GRYFFINDOR"

Leah bounded over to the Gryffindor table her heart was singing. Beaming, she quickly ran over to where Harry was sitting.

Suddenly Malfoy stood up, "She can't be a Potter" he announced. There is only one Potter and his name is Harry."

Leah then stood up " Draco Malfoy is an imbecile who should keep his abnormally pale nose out of a Potter family affair." Amidst some smattered clapping she sat down.

Malfoy was then yelling, "You are not a Potter. You are a phony!"

Everyone gasped and then Harry shouted "Malfoy stay away from my sister!"

The Great Hall was silent and then McGonagall began to hand out the timetables.

Harry turned to Leah and asked to see her timetable.

"Why, Harry it's the same as yours!"

"But I thought you were a first year". Harry was acutely aware that everyone was listening in on his conversation.

"I am but I am advanced so I'm in all of your classes."

"oh" was all Harry could manage before the stress of it all caght up with him.

He fainted.


End file.
